Self-optimization, in the context of wireless networks, is the process of analyzing measurements data of enhanced node Bs (eNodeBs), and then tuning radio and transport parameters of eNodeBs in order to achieve optimal network performance, coverage, and capacity. Self-optimization networks (SONs) may implement a variety of SON functions including, for example, Load Balancing, Handover Optimization (HO), Coverage & Capacity Optimization (CCO), Cell Outage Compensation (COC), and Energy Saving Management (ESM). These optimization functions change the coverage and capacity of a cell by configuring parameters of the eNodeB. Example parameters may include transmission power for downlink transmissions, antenna tilt, and azimuth parameters.
In current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, SON functions may operate independently to change these or other parameters of one or more eNodeBs. However, current 3GPP LTE-Advanced systems do not support coordination between SON functions. Therefore, two or more SON functions may simultaneously operate to change the same configuration parameter of the same eNodeB. Conflicts may arise and instability may therefore occur in the affected eNodeB.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods to coordinate the operation of SON functions within a wireless network.